Reaper Gem Fragment
}} A Reaper Gem Fragment is a miscellaneous item found in . These fragments can be found in the Soul Cairn under three of the large floating crystals that drain health. When all three fragments are found, they can be brought to the Reaper's Lair and put on the altar inside. This summons a unique boss called the Reaper. Locations The Reaper Gem Fragments are located in chests under large floating crystals that drain health, so be prepared. *From the entrance to Boneyard, look out over the Soul Cairn. Turn left and follow the edge of the castle to the Soul Cairn boundary. Due east is a structure with a large crystal floating above it. Head into the main room of that structure and go up the stairs to the roof. The Reaper Gem Fragment is located in the chest directly under the large crystal. *From the entrance to Boneyard, look out to the South over the Soul Cairn towards a very prominent tower in the distance with shifting stones and a bright column of light. To its left and little lower, on the horizon, is a floating crystal. Go to the structure under the crystal (the entrance is on the southern side). Enter the main room and use the portal on the floor to teleport to the roof. The Reaper Gem Fragment is located in the chest directly under the large crystal. *From the north section of the dividing wall, head north and just slightly to the west. Stay on a straight line, past a large building on the left, followed by soul well on the left. Keep in that direction to a little four-sided archway. From here, turn west and follow the path under the next archway. This will lead to a massive structure with a shifting rock tower. Enter the main courtyard and face a barred doorway and two blue orbs. Shoot an arrow or any projectile magic spell at the two orbs to lower the bars and go through the doorway to the large floating crystal. The Reaper Gem Fragment is located in the chest directly under the large crystal. Note that this location is very close to a Keeper. Trivia *The Reaper Gem Fragments may respawn. *Once the Reaper and his Bonemen have been killed, the Dragonborn can wait for the fragments to float to the bottom and can jump on them, and float up and down with them. Bugs *If two of the fragments are the same, they may be counted as one fragment and the Reaper doesn't appear. Use Aura Whisper or Detect Dead to spot the Reaper's minions. Attacking them should cause the Reaper to appear. Using the spell Flames should work, if it doesn't try using it while striking them with a one-handed weapon such as a dagger. *If that doesn't work then use Aura Whisper or Detect Dead and place a Rune Spell where the Reaper is directly. *Sometimes all of the gems will be in one chest. *Occasionally the game will glitch and only 1 or 2 gems will spawn. Appearances * de:Schnittersteinfragment es:Fragmento de gema de segador ru:Часть камня Жнеца Category:Dawnguard: Miscellaneous Items